A typical bunk bed frame provides at least two planar support surfaces in stacked arrangement and connected to two vertically upright frame members that are located at the head and foot ends of the bed. The support surfaces are usually connected to the frame members at the corners.
There are a number of inherent disadvantages associated with bunk bed structures of this type. The vertically oriented frame members located at the head and foot of the bed tend to box in the lower bunk, reducing access to the corners of a lower mattress when the bed is to be made. Moreover, a frame comprised of vertically upright members connected at the head and foot of the bed to horizontal support surfaces is susceptible to end-to-end sway or tilt when a horizontal force is directed against either of the vertical members.
It is an object of this invention to provide a bunk bed frame which is more stable than prior bunk beds, yet at the same time provides greater access to the lower bunk.